Perfectly Imperfect
by Sage Sabotage
Summary: I was wrong. He is perfect, perfect to me, even his chicken ass hair and his dysfunctional voice box is perfect.


**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Author's Note:**

Characters are a bit OOC I suppose. Character ages are both 18. This is somewhat a crack fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Only the ideas and the plot belong to me.

* * *

It was a semi-ordinary day in Konoha. People were awake, ninjas were in training or were off on some kick ass mission but somewhere along in Konoha, specifically in team seven's training ground, two teens were strolling around, one walking impassively and the other walking in a trance.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Staring at him makes me feel a bit worthless… okay, I lied. Staring at him makes me feel completely worthless. He's so perfect that it's so unreal. Wait! Hold up, pause, rewind and play… is he even real? Maybe he's some kind of mutant? A banished God? An alien perhaps?

On second thought, nah, he can't be an alien. Everybody knows aliens are green slobs with big black eyes. Hmmm… now that I think about it, Lee fits that description very well.

Hmmm… he wears green spandex, has large black eyes… Oh My Fucking Jupiter! Lee is a fucking alien!

Must tell Tsunade! Need to see his insides. Dissect, must dissect, must see entrails. Engaging medic mode in 3, 2, 1… no! Abort! Abort!

Meh, that's better. Now back to my future husband and sperm donor. That sounds good and quite dirty at the same time don't you think so? No, don't answer that. It was rhetorical.

Anyways… his face is beautiful, yes, I meant beautiful. I could stare at him all day which I do seventy-five percent of the time. He's even prettier than me and I'm a female which I find totally unfair. Females in general should always be prettier than males. Feh, I'm sulking again.

I was the smartest kid in the block next to Shikamaru. Like really, absolutely, undeniably smart but when I talk to him I feel like an airhead. I could get him sentenced to jail for that. He's like a walking, grunting, breathing, superior machine.

I hate the fact that he's a foot taller than me because it makes me feel inferior when I stare. I absolutely despise looking up at people and them looking down on me. That's definitely unfair. Why on planet Jupiter is he so tall? He isn't secretly wearing man heels is he?

Le gasp! Maybe he is! Note to self: wear man heels. Shit! I mean woman heels.

And his voice! Ooh La La! He makes me feel like goo when he says my name. I'm turning into some freaky ass solvent.

Kami was sure in a good mood when he decided to make him…err … when his parents made him.

You know, doing the sideways tango and all that jizz… -cough- I mean jazz.

I mean both of us; me and him, him and I will do that too someday, make love, make babies and then repeat the cycle all over again like a laundry machine.

Oh! I want twins first! Fraternal ones! A girl and a boy preferably! That would be totally awesome.

But then I suddenly noticed he isn't so perfect at all. I mean, did you see him today? Look at his chicken ass hair! And his voice box! There's totally something wrong with it.

You ask why? Let me tell you then, his hair defy gravity which isn't normal and all he does is grunt! Fucking grunt! I mean what does "hn" and "aa" even mean? Are they even words? Sure letters make words but does it mean anything?

Maybe I should try and make a language translation out of his grunts. I could sell it to the fan girls and I'd be rich! Muhaha! That was my evil laughter. I've been practicing can you tell?

I must've laughed out loud for him to stare at me weirdly and shake me out of my thoughts.

And when I heard my name in that silky voice of his, I stopped breathing… for about five seconds because really… I need oxygen to live. Even fishes underwater need oxygen! Told you I was smart. Shannaro!

And then he says…

"You're an idiot. Didn't you see that tree? You almost hit it."

And I tripped because he seriously sure knows how to obliterate a girl's fantasy, my fantasy to be exact.

He could have at least said it in a more romantic way. Something in the lines of "You're an idiot but you're my idiot. Didn't you see that tree? You almost hit it and I don't want you hurt because I love you." Feh. So much for dreams.

Alas! I was about to open my mouth to retort but then I stopped. Want to know why? I'll tell you even if you don't want to know. Muhaha! I am so getting good at this evil laughter thing. Maybe I should offer lessons. Hmmm… back to the present.

So I stopped, because he kneeled and offered me his hand, the sun shining on his features making him look like some godly apparition, his eyes softening as he stared at me and an amused smirk playing on his lips.

I was wrong. He is perfect, perfect to me, even his chicken ass hair and his dysfunctional voice box is perfect. He's perfect because I love him and even if he doesn't say it most of the time, I know he loves me back because this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about.

He doesn't kneel and offer his hand to just anybody, he doesn't smirk at anybody unless it was an arrogant one and lastly his eyes doesn't soften for anybody else but me, Haruno Sakura, the future dwelling place of his babies, his future wife or so I say.

And he did the most unexpected thing when he saw I wasn't grabbing hold of his hand.

He took something out of his pocket and he presented me with a ring! A ring goddamnit!

I was in shock and I figured I was gaping like a fish at the moment.

And then he said it, the words I've been waiting for him to say since we were twelve.

"I know I've hurt you before but I'm willing to be the best man I could ever be for you. I may not say it all the time but I love you. You're the only woman aside from my mother and the daughters I'll have with you that I'll ever love. Will you marry me, Sakura? Be Uchiha Sakura for me?" He said in that soft tone of his.

And I went out of my stupor and tackled him to the ground and kissed him until we were both breathless.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Sasuke-kun! And I love you too! I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus" I said frantically as tears started flowing down my cheeks.

And I thought to myself, life wasn't so bad at all. Maybe happily ever afters were real. After all, I did get mine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't forget to leave a review. Gracias!


End file.
